Secrets in the Dark
by LovelyB09
Summary: Sakura's distant cousin's come up to live with her. What's with Naruto and these Shenanigans he has planned. Also why are these cops such asses to Naruto and his gang. Also what's this talk about Itachi arresting himself. Read, and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Secrets in the Dark

Syd: Well here is my absoulte random story I came up with on my way home since cops were flying past me left and right. Well only thing I got to say is 1. Naruto characters do not belong to me only Maggie and Anita do bwa ha ha ha ha 2. If anything offends you in any way physically, emotionally, mentally, etc... don't care don't bother reading my stories anyway. People who actually do. If you have the **DAMN** time to scroll down and read every word in this first chapter it wont kill you to click on the review button. Because even though you may critizie me, I still get a bubbly feeling that it seems readers care to put their two cents in. So thanks to anyone who reviews enjoy my stupid random fiction.!

* * *

The day was about over, the students of Konaha Leaf High were getting restless.

Everyone sat in their wooden seats painfully listening to the ticking of the clock.

.. Sakura was actually excited for this evening, why, because her cousin's where coming down. She told her closet friends about them, and that she was going to throw them a party for one of their birthdays. She looked at the clock noticing how close it was time for the bell. "Three, two, one." 'Brrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg' The bell sounded the alarm for all of masses of teenage hormones to run. It's Friday, May 30th, summer brake already for the seniors. "Shenanigans time," Naruto cheered losing his tie down the hallway. He met up with Sakura who was waiting with Sasuke. "Dobe what took you so long?" Sasuke asked in a huff.

"Well teme! I had to tell Kiba the new plan," Naruto yelled back. Out in the parking lot everyone started pilling in the cars together and doing burn outs in the parking lot. Naruto walked up to his extended cab, his pride and joy. It is a F150 extended cab, which is pure orange with black stripes. "Well finally we get out of this hellhole," Sasuke commented climbing into the truck. Sakura shrugged her shoulders, and laughed. "You're just glad to get away from you fan club classmates," Sakura laughed. They drove to Sakura's and chilled out till it was time to pick her cousin's up. They mainly played Guitar Hero and Halo, everything else was not important at the moment to them. Sakura looked at her clock on the wall and screamed. "Guys it's ten thirty, we were supposed to pick them up at nine!" Sakura hollered running for the door. Everyone piled into the truck and headed to Konaha's airport at a high rate of speed. "Dobe slow down do you want to go to jail for speeding," Sasuke yelled. "Ahh! Sasuke they thing is they have to catch me first," Naruto chuckled. Sasuke and Sakura sweat-dropped imagining the scene, blue lights and hand cuffs. They both shivered at their thoughts. Finally at the airport by eleven, the slide into the parking lot and made a sprint to the door.

They ducked under the building as a random storm hit. Lightening light up the dark gloomy sky, then two girls stepped out of nowhere. Lightening struck again and their eyes gleamed, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke froze because they were scared shitless. "Hey Sakura where have you been?" the pink haired girl asked. "Ummm we had traffic bad," Naruto lied for her." "Oh really Sakura, so why have we been sitting here for an eternity; everyone else is coming and going easily from the airport," the dark haired one questioned furiously. "Road block," Sasuke popped off. "And how would you know that chicken butt," she spat venomously. "My family is basically the police force here and I would know when they are setting up road blocks," he retorted sarcastically. Both girls made a 'O' face and looked at Sakura, who seemed she was dying for some reason. "Maggie, Anita, this is Sasuke and Naruto," Sakura pointed out.

Both boys nodded and Naruto smiled thinking of all the shenanigans he would do with his new friends. The storm stopped all of a sudden and the sky was still grim looking signaling it was not over.

Everyone helped carry Maggie and Anita's luggage to the truck and started driving home till they saw a road block. "OMG a road block," Naruto screamed. Everyone just looked at him. "What the hell guys thought you said you knew it was here," Maggie stated glaring at them. "Must have turned into a rolling road block," Sasuke stated saving their lying little asses. "Damn I really don't like cops," Anita stated sinking into the backseat. Everyone looked at the two girls in the backseat pretending they were invisible; Sasuke looked ahead and saw who was running it. "Damn Akatsuki," Sasuke grumbled on about stuck up assholes. They slowly rolled up to it and an officer tapped on their window. Naruto slowly rolled it down and looked at the feminine male cop. "Ello Uzamaki you have your little crew with you yeah?" the cop asked sarcastically. "Ya so what's up Deidara?" Sakura stated flirtatiously. Deidara blushed and walked to her side of the truck. Sakura rolled the window down and smiled back. "Well who is the back Sakura-chan un?" Deidara asked glancing at them. "Oh they are my cousin's from America" Sakura stated. "Will you just leave us alone Deidara seriously," Sasuke screamed. "Well, well I think that was a threat, Sasori I need back up here please," Deidara stated talking into his walkie-talkie. A red headed man and a tall one with silver hair walked over from the cruisers parked in the road. "What the fuck do you need help with woman?" the silver haired man asked rudely. Deidara was seething at his new nickname from his comrade and looked at the other policeman. "Sasori we need to search the truck and the people inside of it too yeah," Deidara declared smirking at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and felt glares digging into his shoulders already. "Ok everyone can you please step out of the vehicle and put your hands on the side of it," Sasori stated professionally. Everyone got out and slowly made their way to the other side of the truck to be frisked. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were first and Deidara popped Sasuke in the balls in the process and laughed about it. Deidara motioned Anita to move towards him and the silver headed man motioned Maggie. "Hmm so what's your name angel?" the silver man asked Maggie.

"None of your damn business," Maggie retorted. "Mhmmnn fuck yea I like feistiness in a bitch," he barked with humor. "Fuck off you pig," Maggie growled. "You want to fuck in my cruiser bitch, and then I'll sacrifice you to Jashin," he stated nuzzling to her neck. "Oh yea I want to fuck you in the fucking cruiser of yours, and then I will slit my wrist and drown in my own fucking blood," Maggie stated sarcastically. "Oh fuck yea, bitch even though you're joking with me, I will make you do that one day," he smirked. Deidara was frisking Anita's legs and found a knife tucked inside her pants. "Well what do we have here un," Deidara smiled. Anita froze as his hands moved closer to her ass as he double checked her. "Ummm you're getting to close to my private area," Anita stated while blushing furiously.

Sasuke jumped up and slapped all them in the balls, all three policemen fell to the ground holding their privates and crying. Everyone jumped into the truck and drove off. "Naruto seriously speed like there is no tomorrow, we need to get away from this area," Sasuke yelled looking behind them. It was clear so far but he knew that they would be pursuing them soon. They got off the exit and soon were in Sakura's neighborhood. The guys dropped the girls off and hauled ass off in another direction.

Maggie, Anita, and Sakura got all their belongings and went inside the house. All of a sudden the storm was back again, this time full force. "Well I got the spare bedroom cleaned out for you guys and some spare blankets and pillows for you," Sakura stated walking them to the bedroom, "do you need anything else?" "Nahh thanks though cuz," Anita smiled. Maggie shook her head and flung herself onto the bed dramatically. "What a night," she muttered into the pillows. Anita sighed and slumped against the bed. "Move over already so we can get up early tomorrow," Anita sighed pushing her sister.

* * *

**At Konaha's Special Task Force Akatsuki**

* * *

Most of the workers were working the rolling road block or went home from lack of work available. Only the sergeant and two of his regular policemen were there once a hellacious storm hit.

"Itachi go lock everything up while Kisame puts the storm doors up," the sergeant stated. The man with long ebony hair known as Itachi nodded his head and proceeded to lock everything up. 'Pein is over reacting to be putting up storm doors,' Itachi thought to himself. He did what his leader wanted anyway, and Kisame did his job too. Once they were done a cool chill crept up Itachi's spine. "Something is here,' he pondered to himself. Both men walked back to the office as the horrible storm hit. Pein sat in his office content that he was ready for the storm this time.

* * *

Syd: Thank you for reading my first chapter, the second one will be up as soon as I get done re-reading it like ten million times. :3 byeeeeeeeeee


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets in the Dark

Syd: Well here is my absoulte random story I came up with on my way home since cops were flying past me left and right. Well only thing I got to say is 1. Naruto characters do not belong to me only Maggie and Anita do bwa ha ha ha ha 2. If anything offends you in any way physically, emotionally, mentally, etc... don't care don't bother reading my stories anyway. People who actually do. If you have the **DAMN** time to scroll down and read every word in this first chapter it wont kill you to click on the review button. Because even though you may critizie me, I still get a bubbly feeling that it seems readers care to put their two cents in. So thanks to anyone who reviews enjoy my stupid random fiction.!

* * *

Anita's POV

I rolled over stretching and fell straight on the floor face first. "God," I muttered rubbing my face first. My clock finally went off playing 'Don't Stop Me Now' by Queen. I notice Maggie rolled over and pulled a pillow over her head blocking out my offending music. I smirked sissy hated my music choice occasionally. It was eight-o-clock. I sighed and went down stairs. Aunt Tsunade left a note saying she was sorry she didn't get to see us blah blah and would make it up. 'Man that sucks,' I thought to myself opening up the fridge. My face went blank; there was basically no breakfast food. 'Noooouuuuuu,' I cried mentally. I shut the fridge door and sighed. 'I guess I'll make it from scratch,' I thought to myself. I went through the kitchen and started looking for flour and other ingredients to make pancakes. I found the basics and started to mix them skillfully. I looked up on the fridge and something caught my eye.

"Yummy choc-o-late!" I smiled and picked the lovely bag off the fridge. I mixed them in and started the skillet; I poured small little circles of batter on it and smiled at the thought of chocolate chip pancakes. I found some syrup in top cabinet and smiled triumphantly. I cleaned off the table and set plates for everyone. I got the milk and orange juice out and set it on the table also. I turned my attention back to the pancakes and flipped them. "Perfect," I muttered to myself. In about fifteen minutes I finished the whole pancake batter off and smiled to myself. Forty-six pancakes. I turned and saw my mess; if I didn't clean this up aunt Tsunade will kill me. "Mhmmnn pancakes," my sister's voice muttered sleepily. Sakura walked down and looked at me shocked; because there were pancakes galore all in a big fat pile on the table. "I think I'm going to call Naruto and Sasuke to come over," Sakura stated walking in the living room. I followed her smirking at the fact that her old crush (Sasuke) was coming over. I asked her if I could help and gave me Sasuke's number for some reason. I shrugged and pulled my cell phone out and dialed Sasuke's home number. It rang five times and a husky male voice answered. "Umm is Sasuke there?" I asked nicely. "Hn," he responded. "It's Anita, I was wondering if he wanted to come over for breakfast," I stated politely as possible. "Hold on," he retorted uninterestedly. I heard a swooshing sound and a yelp. Sasuke was screaming at an Itachi and finally answered. "WHAT!" he stated irritated. "Whaaa! I'm sorry Sasuke I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for breakfast," I squealed. He sighed and agreed, but his brother was brining him over. So I hung up and waited for them to show up. I heard Naruto's truck and opened the door for him; he thanked me and went to the kitchen. Since they all were in the kitchen I decided to go up to the spare room and change. I grabbed a black tank top and blue jean shorts and headed back down stairs. I smoothed out my hair and started walking towards the kitchen. Someone knocked at the door and I jogged to it. Opening the door I saw a cop and Sasuke. "Dang Sasuke what did you do now?" I joked. He looked and me tiredly and gave a deep sigh. "This is my brother Itachi," Sasuke stated, "he made sure I made it to the house without sneaking out." I looked at his brother, he had long ebony hair pulled into a low ponytail against his neck, but there were two lines on his face too. 'Sasuke looks like his brother…..his hot older brother,' I commented to myself. I shrugged and stepped aside to let them in. Sasuke passed me and went to the kitchen; Itachi stood at the door in his sexy uniform. "Would you like to come in Itachi-san?" I asked sweetly looking into his eyes. He raised his eyebrow at me and smirked. 'OMFG hot!' I shivered at his stare. "No thank you…," he stopped. "Oh umm my name is Anita," I stated sticking my hand out. He smiled shaking my hand and with drawled his hand quickly putting it in his pocket. "Wait!" I yelped quickly running to the kitchen. I came back with a container full of pancakes and a small one of syrup. "Here so in case you get hungry later," I smiled. He smiled back giving thanks and left in his cruiser. I walked back into the kitchen, and everyone was looking at me like I had two heads. "What? I did that so I could get brownie points and he probably won't pester me like every other cop," I laughed evilly. Everyone laughed and ate breakfast. Once we finished I started to wash dishes, Maggie helped me by rinsing them. Finally by ten I had finish cleaning my mess I had made in the kitchen. I headed up stairs with Maggie to change again. Since I could never wash dishes without looking like a tsunami had hit me. I changed into a light yellow sundress and grabbed my purse. I was going out to get Maggie and me an apartment. Naruto drove me into town and showed me around. We looked around for vacant houses or open apartments but by one we were starving. He drove us to the Ramen Shop that he loves so much and bought me lunch. He ordered a large howl of beef, chicken, eggs, and some other crap bowl. I just wanted a large bowl of beef with large chunks of meant in it. We said our small thanks and began eating. I laughed because Naruto had caused a mess eating and slurping his. I grabbed a napkin and wiped his face softly.

He blushed at my cute action. Two guys walked by and yelled at Naruto. "Wow, Uzamaki found a way to trick Sakura into a date with ya," the dark headed one said. "That's not Sakura," the other one noted. I tuned to their comments and they blushed at me. 'Shit,' I thought to myself. "Kiba, Shino this is Anita-chan, she's Sakura's cousin," he stated pointing at me. I blushed at the honorific suffix. They walked over to us and we chat for like twenty minutes or so. I said my goodbyes and started to walk off, Naruto asked if he could drive me anywhere, but I shook my head and wandered off into town. I was walking for about thirty minutes and wandered down an alley way for a short cut. Walking out of it on the right I saw a police station, but it looked different. I flushed thinking if Itachi-san was in there. I walked off in a daze and bumped into a firm chest. "Sorry," I muttered walking off. A hand shot out and grabbed my wrist turning me around. "Anita-san what are you doing out here?" a familiar deep voice asked me. To my surprise I looked up to see Itachi-san holding my wrist, I felt like dying with embarrassment. "-san I'm sooo sorry," I blurted out trying to bow. He held my wrist and I bowed awkwardly. "Hmm Itachi who is this cute girl?" a gruffly voice man asked. I stood up straight and looked at the other man. He was BLUE, like six feet tall and had GILLS. GILLS SERIOUSLY OMFG. "Are you a fish?" I blurted out. They both looked at me Itachi chuckled as the fish man growled. I pulled away from Itachi-san grasp, yet to run into someone else. "What the hell chibi-no-baka," she screamed at me. "Sissy you're so mean to me," I cried dramatically. "What are you doing?" she asked more politely trying to contain her anger. "Trying to find us an apartment sissy," I said sweetly. Her eyes softened and her anger went away. "Oh ok, well I'm shopping for paint what do you want?" Maggie asked. "Umm light blue, black, and crimson red," I stated. Maggie raised her eyebrow at my choices and walked off shaking her head at me. "Oh aunt Tsunade wants us home before eight ok," Maggie stated disappearing. I looked back at the two cops, who seemed to be waiting for me, and smiled. "I'll bring you your dishes tomorrow," Itachi said. 'Her dishes," the blue man questioned. "Yes, Kisame she is the one that gave me those pancakes," he retorted. "Whoa, wow girly those were some damn good pancakes," Kisame said smiling showing his sharp teeth. "Umm thanks, I got to go," I stated nervously. I waved them bye and they headed into the weird looking police station. I wondered off, finally later I found a place for sissy and me to stay. I paid the man for the large apartment with its lovely yard, and smiled. 'Secluded and cute, yay!' I thought to myself. The ex owner gave me the keys and left a happy man. It was seven fifty-eight when I got back to Sakura's. We ate dinner and talked to Tsunade. Then washed dishes and went to the living room to watch TV. Apparently Naruto showed up when I was washing dishes and was sitting on the loveseat. I sat next to him; it was very cozy next to him. I fell asleep on his shoulder and after that Naruto got up and laid me down on the couch with a cover. I stayed there for the rest of the night.

* * *

**At Konaha's Special Task Force Akatsuki**

* * *

"Hmm Itachi that little pink haired girl was cute enough to eat," Kisame declared with an indication of desire. "Kisame she is a minor and we would get arrested for even one kiss," Itachi snap quickly. Kisame shoulders slumped and he sighed. "Man Itachi, we need to get laid, look I'm talking about a minor now," Kisame sighed. Itachi's shoulders bounced signaling he was laughing at the poor man next to him. Both men finished their paper work and locked up everything for the night. They both said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways.

* * *

Syd: Thanks for reading second chapter is already uy, enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets in the Dark

Syd: Well here is my absoulte random story I came up with on my way home since cops were flying past me left and right. Well only thing I got to say is 1. Naruto characters do not belong to me only Maggie and Anita do bwa ha ha ha ha 2. If anything offends you in any way physically, emotionally, mentally, etc... don't care don't bother reading my stories anyway. People who actually do. If you have the **DAMN** time to scroll down and read every word in this first chapter it wont kill you to click on the review button. Because even though you may critizie me, I still get a bubbly feeling that it seems readers care to put their two cents in. So thanks to anyone who reviews enjoy my stupid random fiction.!

* * *

Anita's POV

I woke up with a crick in my neck. I stretched and yet once again I fell on my face. 'Must put bubble wrap on floor,' I thought to myself. I went upstairs to change for the painting of our new apartment. Maggie was already awake finishing getting dressed. She had a black tank top on and blue jean knee length shorts. I put on a white tube top and blue jean short shorts. I pulled my pink hair into a messy bun and put my cherry chapstick on. We carried the paint cans and brushes all the way to our new apartment. Men were staring and whistling at us; sissy was about to behead some of them, but we made it to the apartment before she could. Maggie laid out the plastic on the floors as I tapped things off. Our apartment had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, Maggie and my bedroom had veranda overlooking the back yard. The kitchen and dining room were combined and had a reasonable sized living room. We painted the living room white and the kitchen/dining room yellow. Maggie was in her room darkening things up, as I went to mine. I started to pant my room blue, and then when I finished I went to my bathroom. It already had black tiles so I painted the walls crimson and trimmed it with the black. I heard the door bell ring, and walked stairs wondering who it was. I opened the door to see Itachi-san and a familiar blonde cop. I paused; I had paint all over my face and my clothes. I blushed in embarrassment."Hello Itachi-san," I bowed managing not to stutter. "Anita-san here are your dishes," he stated handing me them. "Oh, these are Sakura's," I stated taking them. "I didn't know, I'll take them to her," he said attempting to take them back. "No I'll do it Itachi-san, you must be busy," I blabbered.

Both cops raised their eyebrows and smirked. "So got any knives on you Anita-chan," the blonde purred. I looked up to him and immediately recognize him. Deidara. "No actually, care to search," I said sarcastically. "Yes why don't I," he stepped in the door way and pointed to the door. I smiled and went along with it. He hands slowly started patting down my arms, then to my back, and my legs. Once he started his way back up he patted my ass too many times to my liking. I raised my foot and kicked him in his jewels. Itachi-san actually laughed out loud and Deidara hit the floor with a girlish scream. I went to put the dishes in the sink when Maggie came down stairs. "Why the hell is there a cop on the ground," Maggie noted. "He was feeling my butt Onee-chan," I stated. Maggie walked over to him and looked at him on the floor. Deidara looked up at her as she put her hand out for him. Once he took his hands on his package she kicked him good in his balls. Deidara let out a hellacious scream and cried on the floor. Itachi then felt bad for him and helped him up. "I'll see you again Anita-san, goodbye Maggie-san," Itachi stated as he left helping the crippled blonde to the cruiser. 'Why is he soo hot, I wonder how old he is?'I smiled and sighed wishing to know how to.., 'wait no he is a cop.' I stopped my train of thought and turned around with a hot blush covering my cheeks. Maggie saw this and looked at me questionably. "Do you like cops now ankii-chan?" Maggie asked. "Hell no, cops are pigs," I yelled. She laughed at me and went to my bedroom to look at my paint job. "So where is the black and crimson?" Maggie asked. "Look in the bathroom Onee-chan," I sang to her. She opened the bathroom door and squealed. "No fair ankii-chan I want this bathroom," she whined. "Ha ha, nope," I said spinning around.

Maggie chased me around the apartment threatening that she would kill and as I laughed at her.

Finally we looked around the paint was dry and it was only four. We decided we needed to head out and buy furniture now, but first we headed to Sakura's to change. Maggie changed into a black shirt that said 'Hate' on it and dark blue jeans with her combat boots. I wore a white bikini strap tank top and light blue jean shorts. We went down stairs and I slipped on my white flip flops and we left. We went to a couple furniture stores and bought: a black sectional, beds, tables, chairs, futon, and two dressers. I went into a GameStop and bought an x-box 360 games and ps3 for Maggie. Heading to a Wal-Mart we bought personal items and clothes and accessories. I called everyone over to help us move things in, Maggie kept flirting with Shino. 'Eww bug boy, no wonder she likes him,' I shivered at the thought. I saw Sasuke go outside and him yell, I followed him. All of a sudden we were jumped by cops. They grabbed both of us and held us down. "Aww Sasu-gay got himself a little girlfriend," one of the men said. "You will regret this," Sasuke muttered. "Aww what you going to do, tattle on us to Fugaku," another guy teased him. Sasuke flushed in anger and stood there taking the abuse. "Hey you're police why are you harassing us?" I asked. "Ha, that's right we are the police, thus, we can do what we want," a female laughed. She walked up to me and slapped me in the face and stepped back laughing. "Bitch, I'll kill you," I screamed trying to lunge at her. The man behind me held me tighter to his body. "Hmm you are a cute little thing," he murmured into my ear. He started to nibble at my ear, I squirmed, but he seemed to enjoy it more. Sasuke broke from the other guy by breaking his arm, and punched the guy holding me in the back of the head. The girl ran towards us and I punched her in the face, breaking her nose.

"Anita," Sasuke yelled running towards me. I turned and cried into his chest. I felt him stiffen at my touch. He cursed about his family and picked me up bridal style. Sasuke carried me into the house to my bedroom and tucked me into my bed. Going down stairs he told everyone what happened and then left. Everyone else left after him, Maggie came up stairs and checked on me, and then went to bed herself.

* * *

**At Konaha's Special Task Force Akatsuki**

* * *

"Itachi did you see the way those girls attacked me," Deidara whined. "Yes, they were vicious," he humored. "Makes me think she was being feisty with me," Deidara groaned with the naughty thoughts going through his head. "Deidara she is a minor," Itachi stated thinking about his conversation with Kisame. Itachi rolled his eyes at Deidara, such perverted thoughts of a law enforcer. "Still Itachi you got to admit, she would be nice to have under you moaning you name loudly, and plus did you see her ti..," Deidara groaned when a folder slapped him in the face. Deidara was moaning and crying since he got himself so worked up. "What are you moaning about now Deidara?" a red headed cop asked. "He is talking about one of my brother's MINOR friends," Itachi murmured thinking about what he said. "Ahh Sasori-no-danna Itachi is being mean, I mean she is freaking hot," Deidara exclaimed with a blush on his face. "Hmm you're just a pervert Deidara, quit that," Sasori teased patting his head. Deidara yearned to feel her and Itachi was just confused. Sasori snickered at their expressions and told them to finish up so he could lock up. Both men filed their paper work and left the building.

* * *

Syd: Thanks for reading my third chapter, fourth one will be up as soon as I finish typing it up.


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets in the Dark 

* * *

Anita's POV

My alarm went off this morning for once; it played 'Paper Planes' by MIA. I jumped out of bed; it's been four weeks since we have been here. We got in the usually groove of everything. Monday grocery day, Tuesday wash clothes at local coin laundry, Wednesday out to eat, Thursday friends came over for movie night, Friday is girl's night, and Saturday cleaning, and finally Sunday is for rest. Maggie got a job helping the vet and bought herself a black t-top camero with black leather insides. Today is Sakura's and everyone's graduation. It's been pushed back cause of the hideous weather conditions.

I bought a black strapless dress yesterday with Ino; she thinks it's hot on me. I chuckled remembering what she said. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I hoped out and dried off with a big fluffy black towel, wrapping it around me I went to the counter. I applied my black onyx eye liner and my mascara. I curled my hair and pinned the curls. I went to my bedroom and put on my underwear, and slid on my black dress. I grabbed my black hills out of the closet and slid them on too. I got up and headed down stairs, I noticed the clock and saw that it was already four twenty-seven. 'Wow that's a record five hours to get ready for graduation,' I chuckled to myself. I grabbed my black knee length Burberry trench coat, heading to the kitchen to see if Maggie was ready yet, to my surprise she was in the kitchen and completely ready. She had on her fancy pant suit with a silver dragon embedded in the back of the jacket. Shockingly she had on her black stilettos also. "Hmm sissy seems you look very feminine today, ha even have make-up on huh?" I teased her. "Humph…at least I don't look like a prostitute," she retorted with a evil smirk. Before I could say anymore she grabbed my wrist and drug me to her car, with a turn of the key, and wheels squealing on the black top we were on our way to our friend's graduation. We arrived a little late cause of Maggie terrifying driving skills and pit stops, we speed walked as fast as we could and slipped into our seats. The principal was going on about the graduating class, how some would make it into the world and make a name for themselves, others were going to be burger flippers or drug dealers. Maggie and I found humor in that, but the parents were slightly upset. They started to call names and give diplomas out, Maggie and I yelled for our cousin Sakura and our other friends. The dull and boring part was over now; we got up and headed out to find our friends. Maggie made a bee line for Shino and Kiba, I headed to Sasuke. Once he saw me he turned and smiled. I jumped on him and gave him a hug; he turned his head and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hmm son who is this pretty girl?" a feminine voice question. "Oh mother! Umm this is Anita-san I have told you about her right," Sasuke retorted separating from me. "AH! This is Anita-chan," his mother squealed. "Eh! How much do you talk about me?" I questioned. "Umm it's not just me," he said quietly. "Well hi Anita-chan I am Mikoto Uchiha and this is my husband Fugaku Uchiha," his mother smiled with hidden intentions. "Hmm in other words my wife wants you to be our future daughter-in-law," Fugaku stated nonchalantly. "HUH!" Sasuke and I said in unison. "Father, mother, there you are sorry I was late," another voice stated. "Aww Ita-kun darling look at this beautiful girl," Mikoto sang playfully. Itachi looked and Sasuke then me and smirked. "Yes mother I know her," he said. "Well good I hope you know you or Sasuke will marry her and bring her into our family," Mikoto smiled evilly. Mikoto walked away with Fugaku laughing evilly leaving Itachi, Sasuke, and I behind mouths wide open.

"Ummm yeahhh so Sasuke lets leave and go to the party okay," I stated wearily. "Huh what party is this brother?" Itachi snapped out of it. "It's just Naruto's graduation party," Sasuke stated. Itachi nodded as Sasuke grabbed my hand and dragged me away. We made it through the crowd to find my sister to let her know it was time to leave, and then headed to the exit to run into Naruto. Naruto told Sasuke the plans for the night and ran off with Sasuke and Sakura, Maggie and I followed in her car. We arrived at Naruto's place. It was quite large for just him. Everyone was there already and unloaded numerous kegs, liquor bottles, etc. We got inside and there were tons of people in the house getting drunk, or were already heavily intoxicated. I took off my trench coat and headed to Naruto's makeshift bar. I ordered a shot of José and ended up with a whole bottle in hand. I made my way across the floor everyone dancing or in other words sex with clothes on, they were dancing to some Lil Wayne song. I just ignored them and got to the kitchen to find my sister and Sasuke playing Beer Pong with Sakura and Naruto. We continued the extensive drinking, games, dancing, until Naruto and Sasuke got Sakura, Maggie, and I to the side to do Naruto's lovely Shenanigans game. We all grabbed a bottle of choice and headed out on foot. We headed to the closest cul-de-sac for our prey, aka pink flamingos. We all split up to start the game, the object of the game was to collect as many flamingos and for every pink bird we got it was a shot, whoever didn't collect a bird had to down the bottle. In Naruto's word let's see who gets shit faced faster. I was having no luck, but sipped on my bottle to keep my buzz. Eventually I found two and heard the truck alarm go off. I headed back were the truck was parked to see Sasuke and Naruto were being detained by the Akatsuki, I saw Maggie and Sakura busting into a sprint running from two officers chasing after them. I saw a spot light coming near me and ducked into a bush, but in the biggest epic fail of my life I tripped. None the less over the two stupid inanimate objects in hand, mainly I shall blame it on the alcohol, but fell most ungracefully and hit my head on the curb. Yet I was conscious long enough to see a cop hover over me applying pressure to my wound. I passed out as my rescuer picked me up bridal style yelling for a kissmee, I was confused, drunk, and dizzy. So as result I blacked out, only feeling everything move around me.

* * *

Itachi's P.O.V.

One of the busiest days of the month, none the less I miss my stupid kid brother's graduation cause of it, and I am on a stupid call for some kids running around stealing flamingos. "Hmmm Kisame pull into this cul-de-sac I think this is where the call came from," I stated uninterestedly. "Aye Itachi-san looks like we have back up here too," Kisame stated laughing. I looked up from my clipboard and saw Deidara and Sasori parking behind a large F-150. We both got out and walked up to our comrades. "Itachi seems like its Naruto and his gang," Sasori stated. "Fuck! Sasuke it's the fuzz!" Naruto's voice rang out. Deidara and Kisame reacted and ran full speed at them; both men picked the intoxicated boys up by their shirts and handcuffed them. They dragged them to the large truck and threw them in the bed, which set off the trucks sensitive alarm. I looked up and saw Sakura and Maggie both girls stumbling to the truck, but frozen for a few seconds at the site before them. Both girls turned on their hills and ran like no tomorrow. Sasori and Deidara headed after them, I went to my cruiser and retrieved my mag light. I turned around flicking it on and scanned the area; I saw a flash of pink and a scream. I ran to the area of the scream and came upon Anita sprawled out flamingos in hand bleeding with a bottle of José Cuervo in hand. I squatted down pulling a handkerchief out of my pocket and applied pressure to her bleed wound. 'How can a girl be so clumsy?' I questioned myself. Pushing the flamingos aside I picked her up bridal style. "Kisame!" I screamed, "Get the cruiser over here now!" As I started to walk away I got a big whiff of alcohol on her. "Wow Anita-san you're that drunk huh?" I chuckled to myself. Kisame pulled the cruiser up and opened the door I slipped in the back holding Anita as Kisame closed the door behind us. Kisame radio the others letting them know what to do, then radio the hospital letting know that we were coming in. As soon as we arrived a stretcher was ready for her, I sent Kisame back to the station as I stayed behind with her.

* * *

At Konaha's Special Task Force Akatsuki

* * *

"Pein-sama Tobi so bored, why does Tobi have to be stuck here, Tobi want to fight bad guys and save the day," Tobi stated waving his arms in the air pretending to fight people. SMACK "Uh oh Tobi didn't mean to," Tobi screamed running away. "ARRGHHH," Hidan screamed pulling out his .45 caliber and firing at the childish policeman. Pein sighed as he saw his police station grew holes in random places. The doors slammed as Deidara and Sasori brought in their new captives. They sat everyone at a separate desk and filled out paperwork on them. Pein stood up and walked over and checked them all out. "Okay listen here kids," Pein stated hatefully, "I don't feel like getting bitched at by Fugaku Uchiha so you all are going to spend the night in jail, got it." Everyone shook their heads understanding, and was forced to stand up. Boys got put in the same cell as the girls did too. Everyone received one pillow, one blanket, and a glass of water. "Now we are going to shut down and I will leave Kakuzu here to keep you company see you in the morning brats," Pein spat venomously.


End file.
